Garudamon
|java=Atori Shigematsu |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Haruhi Terada |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Melodee Spevack |envan=(Adventure) |enva2=Terrence Stone |enva2n=(Data Squad) |partner=Sora Takenouchi Brian Wiseman Kristy Damon Akiho Rindou Fusion Fighters United Army |cards= |n1=(Kr:) 가루다몬 Garudamon |s1=Garudamon X }} Garudamon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological . It has gigantic talons and wings that let it dance freely through the sky. Garudamon honors justice and order, and is a guardian deity of the land and wind that loves nature. Its intelligence and combat ability are the highest among Bird Digimon, and it is admired due to it being said that only chosen Digimon can digivolve to it. It is thought that if the order of the Digital World is disturbed, it will suddenly appear out of nowhere, and quell the source of the unrest. Also, it is matchless friends with the hero Leomon, who possesses the same will.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/garudamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Garudamon] The DigiCode on its shoulders read . Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Wisemon presents a silhouette of a Garudamon as an example of a traveler through Digital Space. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon World 2 Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and Saberdramon, and can digivolve to Hououmon. In the opening CGI movie, Veedramon, MetalGreymon and Garudamon get in a 3-on-3 fight with WereGarurumon, Myotismon, and MetalSeadramon. Garudamon duels against MetalSeadramon and wins the fight. Digimon World 3 Garudamon works at a south cape gym, and he is available as an Red Ultimate card with 30/25. After beating Galacticmon, Garudamon patrols in Qing long city. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon Digital Card Battle Garudamon is an opponent in Flame City's Battle Café and, later, fourth opponent of the second and third Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. She uses the "Sun's Gift" Deck. The Garudamon card is #007 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1320 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Wing Blade": inflicts 730 damage. * "Crimson Claw": inflicts 550 damage. * "Eagle Claw": inflicts 320 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "If own attack is , attack first." Digimon World DS Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon, and can digivolve to Hououmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Garudamon is #217, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 215 HP, 250 MP, 128 Attack, 99 Defense, 116 Spirit, 115 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Psychic 4, and Sylph Aegis4 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and can digivolve to Gryphonmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Garudamon, your Digimon must be at least level 32, with 2700 Bird experience and 80% friendship. Garudamon can also DNA digivolve from Saberdramon and Aquilamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 27, with 2400 Machine experience, and 160 speed. Garudamon can DNA digivolve to Anubismon with Blossomon. Garudamon can be hatched from the Wind Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and can digivolve into Phoenixmon. Its bug plate can be obtained from Birdramon in the Palette Amazon. Attacks *'Wing Blade' (Shadow Wing): Unleashes a vacuum blade at super-speed, chopping up the opponent. Because of the speed of the Wing Blade's residue, its true shape cannot be confirmed, and it can only be seen as a silhouette shaped like a black bird. *'Eagle Claw': Slashes at the foe with the claws on its feet. *'Phoenix Claw': Slashes at the foe with the claws on its hands. *'Crimson Claw': Covers fist in flames and strikes opponent. *'Fire Hurricane': Creates a huge tornado of fire. Garudamon X |to= |java=Atori Shigematsu |partner= |jacards= |s1=#Garudamon |f1=Garudamon }} Garudamon X is a Bird Man Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design are derived from the mythological . Digital Monster X-Evolution Attacks *'Great Spirit': Throws its totem as if it were a javelin at opponent. *'Shadow Wing' *'Eagle Claw' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Fictional avian humanoids Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters with wings